thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Daisy
Daisy is a sassy diesel railcar worked on the Ffarquhar Branch Line with Thomas, Percy, and Toby. Bio Daisy was built in 1960 and arrived on Sodor the following year as a spare engine after Thomas' accident with the stationamster's house. At first, she was very lazy and did not want to pull anything. She only did work that she liked, which caused great annoyance to Percy and Toby. During this time, she had a frightening encounter with a bull and became very scared of them. However, Daisy worked hard after Percy's accident with a brakevan. Because of this, Sir Topham Hatt decided to give her a second chance, but made it clear that he sent lazy engines packing. In 2014, Daisy's driver fell out of her while reversing way too fast at the quarry, and she ran away, unable to stop. She didn't until Henry and James acted like buffers and braked hard until they reached the Little Western. In 2018, one of Daisy's sisters, Rose, came to Sodor on trial, but quickly proved to be troublesome. After Rose was scolded by Sir Topham Hatt for her disobedience and laziness, Daisy stood up for her, convincing Sir Topham Hatt to give Rose a second chance, although Rose eventually declined his offer. Personality Daisy is generally kind and willing to work hard, but can be sassy and flaunty. When she first arrived, she was very lazy and refused to do work she didn't care for. She is generally a stereotypical female character. Trainz Model In How the Diesel Stole Christmas, SI3D's 2006 model of her was used. However, this model didn't have different faces, which proved to be a problem in The Runaway Railcar. Therefore, TheGermanEngine's RWS model of her was used. From The Search for Smudger onwards, SI3D's 2012 model of her is used. Basis Daisy is a BR Metro-Cammell DMU Class 101/102 commuter shunter. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 1 * Gordon Goes Swimming (cameo) * The Runaway Railcar * Attack of the Railway Pirates (appears in credits still) Season 2 * The Bridge of Caledonian Doom (cameo) * Special Engines Season 3 * Double Muddle * Revolutionary Redemption (cameo) Season 4 * The Creature Season 5 * Highly Sprung * Conspiracy Theories (appears in flashback, cameo) * The Tale of Timothy (cameo) Specials * How the Diesel Stole Christmas (Part 1 only) * Night Express to Vicarstown (does not speak, appears in flashback) The Engines of Sodor Finale * Tarnished Legacy (cameo) * Phantom Saboteur (cameo) * Wrath on the Rails (cameo) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Railway Series More Branch Line Engines * Derek and Gordon (cameo) NWR Origins Season 1 * Pride of the LNER (cameo) * Disgrace of the LNER (cameo) Season 2 * Feisty Girl * A True Diesel (cameo) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Remakes * Something in the Air (cameo) Voice Actor * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: How the Diesel Stole Christmas-Present. Television Appearances While appearing quite frequently in the Railway Series, Daisy has actually only 3 speaking roles in the TV series before 2015. They were Daisy and Percy's Predicament in Season 2 and Bulls Eyes in Season 4. She made a non-speaking role in the special Calling All Engines and a small role at the end of Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure as well as saying 2 words in The Great Race. She then had her first main role since the 4th season in Season 20 and appeared again in Season 21. She is voiced by Tracy-Ann Oberman, though was previously voiced by Teresa Gallagher in the two specials she appeared in. Trivia * Daisy was the first female engine in both the Railway Series and TV Series. * Daisy's TV model used BoCo's face with makeup. * Daisy's theme music is very similar to the song "Cruella de Vill" from the Disney movie 101 Dalmatians. Category:Green Engines Category:Protagonists Category:Diesels Category:Characters Category:North Western Railway Engines Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Awdry Characters Category:BoBo Category:Neutral Characters